horror_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Leatherface
Leatherface is the main antagonist of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. Like some other horror movie killers, Leatherface is played by multiple actors. Leatherface is also given various different names throughout the series. Leatherface is also made infamous by the fact that he wears the faces of his victims. Biography Due to the messy continuity of the series, Leatherface's birth date is unknown and it isn't specified how old he is during the films. Leatherface first appears in 1974's The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, which was an instant cult classic thanks to director Tobe Hooper and actor Gunnar Hansen. In 1986, Leatherface was brought back in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2, this time played by Bill Johnson and is given a different appearance. At the end of the film, Leatherface is killed in a grenade explosion. In Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III, Leatherface has another different appearance and is played once again by a different actor, R.A. Mihailoff. However, this would be when the timeline would become messy as the third film served more as an alternate sequel rather than serving into the continuity of the first two films. In the fourth film, Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation, Leatherface is played by Robert Jacks and once again serves as an alternate sequel. In this film, it's revealed that Leatherface and his family are working for an Illuminati organization. Because of the absurdity of the plot, the series was scrapped and set out to create a reboot series. In 2003, the original film was remade and Leatherface was played by Andrew Bryniarski, who became the only actor to play the character more than once, as he also played Leatherface in the remake prequel. In these films, Leatherface is born while his mother is working at her job and she dies from childbirth. The infant Leatherface is then placed in a dumpster, where he is discovered and grown up with his new family. However, the remakes were dropped and plans were made to be a direct sequel to the original. In 2013, Texas Chainsaw 3D was made and Dan Yeager played Leatherface. This time, Leatherface's home is burned down by a town mob and goes into hiding, only to resurface several years later and meets his now older cousin, who assists him in killing the people responsible for the death of his family. In 2017, a prequel was made to explore Leatherface's origins. In this film, simply named Leatherface, the young Leatherface is played by Sam Strike and is revealed to have been placed in an institution in his younger years and suffers severe mental trauma when he and several other inmates escape and get chased down by a deranged Texas ranger, who disfigures his face, causing him to wear a face mask and eventually starts wearing masks made from the flesh of his victims. List of Names/Identities. * The Texas Chain Saw Massacre (1974): Leatherface * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 (1986): Bubba Sawyer * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III (1990): Junior Sawyer * Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation (1994): Leather Slaughter * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (2003)/TTCM The Beginning (2006): Thomas Hewitt * Texas Chainsaw 3D (2013): Jedidiah Sawyer * Leatherface (2017): Jedidiah/"Jackson" Sawyer List of Family Members The Texas Chain Saw Massacre/Texas Chainsaw 2 * Drayton Sawyer (brother) * Nubbins Sawyer (brother) * Chop Top Sawyer (brother) * Grandpa Sawyer (grandfather) Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Anne Sawyer (mother) * Edward "Tex" Sawyer (brother) * Tinker Sawyer (brother) * Alfredo Sawyer (brother) * Babi Sawyer (sister) Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * Vilmer Slaughter (brother) * Darla Slaughter (sister-in-law/family friend) * W.E. Slaughter (brother) The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake/The Beginning * Charlie Hewitt "Sheriff Hoyt" Jr (adoptive brother) * Luda Mae Hewitt (adoptive mother) * Monty Hewitt (adoptive uncle) * Henrietta Hewitt (adoptive aunt) * Tea Lady Hewitt (adoptive aunt) * Sloane (mother) Texas Chainsaw 3D/Leatherface * Verna Sawyer (mother) * Drayton Sawyer (brother) * Nubbins Sawyer (brother) * Grandpa Sawyer (grandfather) List of Victims The Texas Chain Saw Massacre * Kirk * Pam * Jerry * Franklin Hardesty The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2 * One Willie Buzz * Rick the Prick * L.G. McPeters Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Gina * Sara Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation * Barry Rodchester The Texas Chainsaw Massacre remake * Kemper * Pepper * Morgan The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning * Unnamed Supervisor * Holden * Eric Hill * Bailey * Dean Hill * Chrissie Texas Chainsaw 3D * Darryl * Kenny * Officer Marvin * Burt Hartman Leatherface * Hal Hartman * Lizzy White Category:Antagonists Category:Horror Icons